


Одна минута

by sarah_ffitch



Series: Одна минута [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch





	Одна минута

Передавая Андрею банку со вторым заходом, Костик перещелкнул трек. Забухала какая-то казантипская электронщина. Андрей вопросительно приподнял брови.

― Да ну их, пидорасы какие-то, ― в ответ пожал плечами Костик.

Андрей прикрыл пальцем отверстие в жестянке, покачал головой, удерживая в легких дым. Выдохнул.

― Чо так? Нормальные чуваки. ― Одним напасом дотянул остальное и, приоткрыв дверцу, выколотил на асфальт остатки.

― Пидоры, ну их, ― вяло гнул свое Костян. После двух заходов отличнейшей травы он был немногословен. И неоригинален.

― Да и пох. ― Андрей включил воздушный поток, направив его на ароматизатор, быстрыми движениями распихал все по привычным местам: зажигалку в бардачок, траву под сиденье, жестянку в пластиковый пакет ― выкинуть на улице. Откинулся на спинку, дожидаясь, пока тачку как следует протянет. Потом все-таки добавил: ― Музыка нормальная.

― Ты что ли припадаешь на пидоров? ― заржал Костик. Зелень пошла по мозгу, в случае Костяна ― только по спинному. Потому что никакого другого у него от рождениия не водилось. Андрей знал и не парился.

― А ты как думал, де-е-етка?.. ― последнее слово он интимно выдохнул приятелю прямо в ухо, а ладонью с размаху шлепнул по коленке, так что Костик, округлив глаза, отшатнулся к самой дверце.

― Ебанько, ― пробурчал он, стряхивая с колена Андрюхину руку.

― Пидоры-не пидоры, ― покривлялся в зеркало Андрей, ― пох мне на них, Костян, я к ним… короче, как шли, так и ехали, заводи, давай.

 

Танцпол затянуло дымом, музыка рвалась словно из самих стен, из пола, из потолка, и подхватывала, и несла на себе толпу потного народа. Глядя на мельтешащий клубок, Андрей думал ― стоит ли поехать домой или все-таки закинуться чем-нибудь и рвануть к Костику на дачу. Тот настырно звал.

Наверняка будут знакомые рожи, хавка, много бухла. Трава еще. Суббота, все-таки.

Рядом со столиком материализовался Костян. Он утирал пот с блестящего лба и прикладывался к бутылке «Хольстена». Тут же нагнулся к Андрею и, перекрикивая долбящий перепонки дэнсхолл, проорал прямо в ухо:

― А ну, пошли, Беня там!.. ― и не давая сообразить, в чем дело, потянул Андрея с дивана. Тут же кивнул в бушующую толпу.

Андрей не поверил:

― Беник?! Чо, правда?

Бени давно не было в городе. А когда-то они вместе заканчивали одну школу и Беня был просто Сережкой Вениаминовым. Но в какой-то момент с Костиковой подачи заделался Беней, да так им и остался ― намертво. Андрей и Костян учились в одном классе, Беня ― в параллельном, а примерно с шестого их вообще перестали воспринимать по отдельности. После школы Беня не стал поступать в институт, Беня пошел в армию, а оттуда сразу рванул в столицу. Виделись редко: то Беня ненадолго набежит в родной город, то кто-нибудь из них нагрянет в Москву. И вот, приехал же! Охуеть.

Андрей подхватил со стола свое пиво и полез следом за Костиком в толпу.

Беня тусовался в соседнем зальчике, где под тусклыми лампами плавали в дыму два бильярдных стола. Там никто не танцевал, только пили и играли.

― Хе-хей! ― Андрей налетел на друга, вскочившего ему навстречу. Обнялись. Костян топтался рядом и лыбился.

Андрей встряхнул Беню за плечи:

― Чо не позвонил, ты, гавнище?

― Кое-кого увидеть надо было. Но я собирался! Попозже собирался, ну чо ты, правда, ― ухмыльнулся тот и от души тряхнул Андрюху, обхватив за шею.

― Гля, шифруется зараза, ― Андрей пихнул Костика локтем. ― От нас шифруется.

Беня раскрыл было рот, собираясь дальше отбрехиваться, но к столику набежал еще народ. Похоже, он с самого начала был тут не один. С танцпола появились две взмыленные девицы: высокая, с прямыми едко-рыжими прядями до самой задницы, и маленькая пухлая брюнетка с глазками-сливами. С другой стороны ― от барной стойки ― подтянулись еще три незнакомых чувака. Двоих Андрей, вроде, встречал где-то, но лично знаком не был, а третьего, точно, впервые видел. Да и что делал этот третий в такой компании, было неясно ― с виду не больше двадцати, невысокий блондин, почти совсем мальчишка. Сопля для Бениных движек.

Беня по очереди представил народ и Костик сходу прилип к рыжей телке. Блондинистый парнишка тем временем успел куда-то сдернуть и Андрей узнал только, что девиц зовут Аня и Света, а полузнакомые чуваки, Иван и Санек, работали с Беней в Москве.

Заказали водку. Костик заорал, что теперь уж точно придется ехать к нему на дачу. Беня покачал головой:

― Извини, друг, не в этот раз. Мне завтра в городе край быть.

Побурчав с минуту, Костик тут же позабыл об этом ― принесли выпивку и он вовсю принялся ухаживать за рыжей Светкой, наливая ей рюмку за рюмкой. Андрей подсел к Бене:

― Ну ты чо!.. Рассказывай.

И снова, едва он раскрыл рот, у столика возник тот мелкий паренек. Вообще, народ расслабленно сновал в сизом дыму, человек исчезал в клубах с одной стороны, а выныривал с другой, подходил-уходил, тут же превращался в кого-то другого, так что даже внимания обращать не стоило. Но Беня отвлекся на этого приятеля и Андрей услышал:

― Погоди, друг, ща все вместе поедем! Мне тоже на район надо, полчаса ― и стартуем.

Паренек тряхнул отросшими волосами ― светлые пряди закрывали лоб и уши, ― что-то быстро ответил и снова исчез. Андрей вопросительно кивнул вслед, мол, кто?

― Одного моего дружища братик, ― неопределенно кивнул Беня, ― ты не знаешь. Хороший пацан, сосед почти.

Костик, пьяно ухмыляясь, уже вполне обнимал Светку.

Двое Бениных коллег о чем-то оживленно трепались между собой.

Музыка здесь грохотала не так страшно как в соседнем зале. Андрей наполнил рюмки и кивнул Бене.

 

Когда неслабо убиваешься, а потом по траве еще и выпивкой, все вокруг принимает очень странную форму. В некоторых деталях ― нечеткую и расплывчатую, а в других ― резкую, правильную, геометрически-острую. Ты чувствуешь себя одним из обитателей Черного Вигвама, если, конечно, не начинаешь блевать. Андрей не начал, и какое-то время скользил сквозь пространство на замедленных до абсурда американских горках: не спеша вниз, но все равно дух захватывало, потом еще медленнее вверх, и казалось даже, что волосы раздувает ветром. Время от времени Андрей начинал удивленно озираться вокруг, потом слышал рядом голоса ― голос Бени, голос Костика, женский голос, и еще чей-то незнакомый. Он отвечал им, даже видел их, но ему казалось это совершенно несущественным. Не захватывающим. Не главным. Самое интересное было спрятано с обратной стороны его глазных яблок, он хотел бы это показать, но знал, что такое невозможно. Голова была набита мягким поролоном. Было приятно. И много дыма: сначала дым в бильярдной, потом дым в машине, потом ― темно.

А потом резко, безо всякого перехода он вдруг вынырнул в прохладном июньском дворе. Духоту автомобильного салона сменила легкая свежесть, от ночных окон отражалась фонарно-желтая темнота, в лопатки впивалась спинка дворовой скамейки ― все это было охуенно. От того, что перед этим его уверенно мазало, а сейчас руки, ноги и голова ощущались на своих прежних местах, Андрей почувствовал совершенно дикий прилив бодрости. Осмотрелся.

Рядом на лавке, меланхолично посасывая сигарету, сидел блондинистый паренек. Увидев, что Андрей более-менее очухался, он кивнул ему без улыбки:

― Эка тебя убрало.

― М-м… а где все? ― Андрей припоминал, что народ был, точно был, вдоль стен Черного вигвама перед этим скользили и Беня, и Костян, и кто-то еще.

― В «Пятерку» пошли, ― мальчишка кивнул в сторону остановки. ― Все увязались. А меня попросили с тобой… посидеть.

Ну, ага. Андрей прямо слышал, как Беня говорил это: «Только глянь на эту уматину! Ты чо, ща мигом заберут, или из карманов все выгребут. Надо посторожить». Губы машинально разъехались в улыбке. Он протянул парнишке руку:

― Андрей.

Тот несколько секунд независимо пялился на раскрытую ладонь. Потом все-таки протянул свою в ответ, но при этом буркнул:

― Да нас знакомили, вроде. Денис.

― Ни хрена не помню, ― честно сказал Андрей, ― ты отсюда?

― Ага.

Болтать Денис был явно не настроен. Он смотрел перед собой, дымя бычком, и Андрей поморщился. Он бросил курить два года назад и с тех пор дул только дудку. И то и другое осиливать было бы напряжно. Пока он думал, стоит ли поддерживать беседу, или хуй с ним, обойдется, на дорожке под фонарем замелькали силуэты. И тут же послышался знакомый громкий ржач ― Костик, быдлятина неисправимая.

Андрей никогда не уставал поражаться этому несоответствию: внешне аккуратный, даже франтоватый Костян, ловко сочетающий стильную стрижку и мажорскую обувь, по жизни был туповатым гопником, с головой, забитой только видеоиграми и телками. Он практиковал исключительно плоские сортирные шуточки и сам весело ржал над ними, когда даже видавшие виды быкорезы с района удивленно таращились идиотизму реплики. Но Костик был ненапряжным, легким на подъем, и хорошим другом. И Андрюха просто любил его, как это повелось еще с малолетства, со школы.

― Эге-е-ей! ― орал Костян, приближаясь. За ним маячил Беня, девчонки и еще какие-то незнакомые типы. Когда они подошли и довольный Беня опустил на скамейку два «пятерочных» пакета, Андрей сообразил, что народ собирается бухать и курить прямо во дворе. Рискованное занятие, учитывая, что всего лишь в нескольких кварталах отсюда располагалась мусарня. Но Беня вполне уверенно извлек из шуршащего нутра банку пива и пояснил:

― Решили не сидеть в хате, хуле. Погода, гля, какая ― лето же!

Кроме Светки, Ани и Дениса появились еще две незнакомых личности ― совершенно левый пацанчик с гитарой и высоченный тип в черной найковской толстовке. Самое то, «свои пацаны с раена», Андрей знал таких, да еще и гитара, так что заранее можно было предвкушать веселье.

И понеслась. Пиво, водка, снова пиво, потом, когда стало совсем пофиг, Беня примял с одной стороны пустую жестянку, привычно продолбил шпилькой в стенке «сетку» и насыпал поверх несколько щепоток травы. Гогот Костяна перемежался гитарным треньканьем, то ли Света, то ли Аня блевала в нескольких метрах, держась рукой за ствол высокого тополя, здоровила в толстовке все уговаривал приятеля с инструментом «захуярить Шнура», а Андрюха про себя укатывался с их «еба, пацаны», «Беня, ну ты мое слово знаешь», «отмерзни, блядь» и прочих жанровых радостей.

Он всегда непонимающе гримасничал, когда кое-кто, случалось, укорял его в снобизме, но в глубине души не мог не согласиться ― такие персонажи всегда вызывали у него либо смех, либо отвращение, в зависимости от градуса «пацанства» и количества понтов. Не то, черная кость, полудурки. Но Андрей всегда с интересом наблюдал за удачными экземплярами и почти никогда не обнаруживал своего истинного отношения. И сейчас подумал ― заебись, завтра с Беней и Костяном за вечерним пивом можно будет вдоволь поглумиться, а сейчас стоило накопить лулзов. Он вообще очень любил наблюдать за людьми.

Пару раз Андрей перекидывал внимание на Дениса ― в этом фарсовом калейдоскопе его бледное лицо под светло-пепельными волосами выглядело странно чужеродным. Стоило задержать на нем взгляд подольше и происходящее вокруг начинало казаться окончательно дурацким. Нет, Денис не сидел нелепым дубом, смеялся, сам время от времени вставлял какое-нибудь едкое замечание в тему, и было очевидно, что хлопец с гитарой и глыба в толстовке его знают. В этом дворе он, вроде как, свой. Но… несмотря на это, диссонанс бросался в глаза как ярко-красный шарф на белом снегу. Не отсюда мальчик, не дворовая шестерка. Ну и похуй.

Веселье продолжалось. Костик, похоже, выклянчил у Бени ключ от квартиры и, по-хозяйски приобняв свою рыжую, кивнул в сторону дома. Свалили. Беня заплетающимся языком продолжал выдавать какую-то байку, все накидались уже в круговую. Андрей и сам чувствовал, что тело ведет в разные стороны, фонарь слева то и дело норовил уплыть куда-то вниз, а глаза закрывались.

Но тут началось. Одна часть Андрея, уставшая, голодная и желающая скорее попасть домой, случившемуся только досадливо удивлялась, а вторая спокойно кивала и соглашалась без всякого изумления: Денис был создан для подобных неприятностей, возле него постоянно должно было происходить что-то подобное, а уж в сочетании с выпивкой и дворовыми пацанчиками сам бог велел. Слишком он вылезал из здешнего ряда.

Тип с гитарой втиснулся на скамейку между ними, что-то невнятно наиграл, а на последнем аккорде склонился к Денису совсем близко ― почти ткнулся носом ему в щеку. Тот молча отодвинулся. И когда Андрей уже собрался подняться и свалить на поиски такси, услышал хриплое:

― Мяукни и ты чо-нить, котик. ― Громила в найковской толстовке поддержал реплику сочным ржачем.

Беня ничего не замечал, трепался с оставшейся девчонкой. А дальше ― завертелось в минуту. Денис не спеша поднялся со скамейки, бросив в ответ что-то вроде: «Так будешь называть свой хуй во время дрочки». Музыкант, столкнув бренькнувшую гитару на скамейку, тут же вскочил следом.

― Чо-о?.. ― затянул он гнусавую песню, которая никогда не менялась у этих дворовых соловьев и, независимо от обстоятельств, всегда имела один и тот же мотив. ― Ты чо, пацан, оборзел?

Он сделал к Денису пару шагов, но тот спокойно стоял на месте, поэтому гитаристу оставалось только неловко топтаться рядом, двигая свои «ответишь» и «пидор мелкий». Денис, похоже, и сам наизусть знал эту песенку, а еще он знал правила. И почти незаметно замахнувшись, коротко выбросил вперед правый кулак. Удар пришелся снизу вверх, но эффект неожиданности и собранность сделали свое дело, песенник качнулся назад и неловко плюхнулся обратно на скамейку. Но тут вклинился дружище в толстовке. И получить бы Денису, если бы Андрей на автомате не воткнул на пути здоровилы подножку, да еще до Бени, наконец, дошло, что тусовка рулит не туда. Он обхватил поперек корпуса гитариста, очухавшегося и рвущегося в бой, при этом орущего какую-то неразборчивую поебень. Здоровый, тем временем, поймал равновесие и двинул уже к Андрею, но тут темень двора прорезали две желтые фары. Через секунду хлопнули дверцы и все слилось в мешанине из резких гулких звуков, плывущей пятнами черноты и собачьего лая где-то у мусорных бачков.

Последнее, что Андрей услышал, было короткое Бенино «Менты, валим!»

Опомнился он, только сообразив, что мчит, не разбирая дороги, в кромешной темноте, а мимо мелькают рваные очертания высотных коробок. С разбегу влетев в какую-то арку, он привалился к холодной стене, уперев руки в колени, и прислушиваясь. Вроде, тихо. Следом никто не грохочет ботинками, никто не подкрадывается из темноты, в черный каменный провал не долетало ни голосов, ни собачьего лая ― ничего. Андрей похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, не посеял ли чего, прыгая через дворовые скамейки, и только тут заметил, что у противоположной стены кто-то стоит. Отдышавшись и сфокусировавшись, он сообразил, что это ― нате вам ― Денис! Независимая мелочь, которой давно пора быть дома, пора спать, и из-за которой начался весь сыр-бор. Он тоже, согнувшись, обшаривал свои карманы и тяжело дышал. Наконец, нашел ― в темноте коротко вспыхнул огонек зажигалки и до Андрея донесло запах дыма.

― Ты чо тут? ― бросил он Денису, думая, стоит ли вызвонить кого из ребят, или выбраться на остановку и поймать такси.

― Прогуливаюсь, блядь, чо не видно? ― раздалось в ответ.

Андрей на реплику не отреагировал. Только буркнул, осматриваясь:

― Где мы есть-то? Чот нихуя не соображу. ― Нет, не станет он никому звонить, все, домой. ― Где тут остановка?

Денис махнул рукой в темноту по другую сторону арки.

― Туда ближе. Пошли, я с тобой дойду, в ларек заодно.

К проезжей части они вышли минут за пять через запутанные темные дворы, в которых Андрей никогда не бывал, и в одного бы точно заблудился. Возле мертвой пустой остановки горел зарешеченным окошком круглосуточный киоск и Денис сразу двинул к нему. Андрей осмотрелся. И чо теперь? Никаких такси у обочины и в помине не было, а на дороге не наблюдалось ни одной случайной ночной тачки. Долбаная жопа мира.

Тем временем Денис вернулся ― в руке литровая «Кола», на физиономии ― улыбка.

― Чего тут? ― И, осматриваясь, протянул Андрею холодную бутылку.

― Хуйня тут. Придется к Бене возвращаться. Какого ты сразу не сказал, что здесь в это время даже алкашей нету? До цивилизации ебошить километров пять.

― Алкаши есть, ― пожал плечами Денис, прикуривая и пряча за сигаретой улыбку, ― только вон там, ближе к скверу. ― И тут же примирительно вскинул вверх ладони, заметив, что губы Андрея сжимаются в полоску. ― Эй, ты же сам спросил про остановку! ― Потом прыснул, не выдержав: ― Ну, в лом мне было одному в ларек переть и обратно. Извини. Щас вместе вернемся. А тебе куда надо вообще?

Андрей про себя подумал ― неудивительно, что этот засранец постоянно нарывается. С такими-то фокусами. Но в ответ процедил только:

― К автовокзалу центральному. Чо встали, пошли уже…

Денис не тронулся с места, только молча достал мобильник и глянул на дисплей.

― Два без пятнадцати. Я знаю, пошли, ― и потянул Андрея за рукав в сторону дороги.

― Да куда, блядь? ― тот уже начинал злиться. Хмель почти совсем выветрился, голова была тяжелой и чужой.

― Хорош париться, ты домой хочешь или нет? ― Денис стоял на бордюре, отхлебывая из своей бутылки.

Казалось, он и не бухал наравне с Андреем ― голос был бодрым, мимика вполне живой. Ловко раскачиваясь на самом краю, он балансировал руками и сдувал с глаз длинную челку. Андрей не двигался с места. Денис вздохнул и терпеливо объяснил ему словно идиоту, не понимающему очевидных вещей:

― Там, за рынком, недалеко, станция электрички. Она идет в два с копейками отсюда прямо до Центрального. Там тебе пятнадцать минут ходу, в три дома будешь уже. Ну, на крайняк, в половине четвертого, ― и с этими словами шагнул на дорогу, будто после такого объяснения Андрей, само собой, должен был немедленно двинуть следом. Тот покачал головой. Денис пружинисто пересек магистраль и замер на противоположной стороне.

― Эй! У Бени продолжают бухать! Ты хочешь продолжить бухать? Или, может, к алкашам, в сквер? О, еще можно в отдел. ― Ночной ветер трепал светлые пряди и подхватывал насмешливые слова. Было темно, пусто и Андрей бы все отдал за собственную комнату и мягкую койку.

Он тихо выругался и перебежал дорогу к ждущему под фонарем Денису.

 

Электричка действительно прибыла ровно в два пятнадцать. Поздно ночью на этом полустанке она даже не останавливалась, только замедляла ход до совсем черепашьего, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вскочить на подножку и запрыгнуть в распахнутые двери.

Денис в вагон идти отказался, мол, двадцать минут можно и в тамбуре потрястись, тем более, из здешнего окна вид лучше. Сказал, и одним глотком допил остатки согревшейся «Колы». Тут же достал из кармана полупустую пачку «Винстона», выгреб из нее сигареты и принялся осторожно отдирать фольгу. Андрей удивленно хмыкнул. А тот привычными движениями смял пластиковую бутылку в «утку», пропалил у дна небольшую дырку для тяги и приладил на горлышко кусок фольги.

Не сговариваясь, оба встали вплотную к закрытой двери ― стекла в левой створке не было и в тамбур врывался упругий ветер. Электричка набирала ход вдоль щебеночной насыпи, мимо проносились темные деревья, стук колес расслаблял. Андрею даже показалось, что голова отпускает.

Держа дудку чуть в стороне, чтобы укрыть от ветра, Андрей «взорвал». Пошло легко сразу, даже не ободрало горло. Денис с улыбкой смотрел на него снизу вверх: волосы были откинуты назад ровными порывами, глаза горели как, елки-палки, угли в костре, на худых щеках залегли неглубокие ямки. Андрей, не выдержав, разулыбался в ответ, хотя не в его правилах было лыбиться без причины, да еще и почти незнакомому пацану ― по-детски как-то. Но ветер мягко стегал их обоих по лицам, внизу светлела высокая насыпь, а мимо уже мелькала городская окраина ― улыбаться хотелось ни из-за чего, просто так. Андрей по низу протянул флейту Денису и вдруг подумал, что хочет ехать так не каких-то куцых двадцать минут, а дольше ― час, два, день. Было здорово. Лучше не придумаешь.

После первой крышки голова совсем прошла, в груди потеплело, мысли поплыли четкие и красиво законченные. Андрей высунулся в узкое окно почти по пояс и вытянул руки против ветра. Позади раздался хохот Дениса.

Отшвырнув дудку в угол, он толкнул Андрея в бок, предлагая ему подвинуться, и через пару секунд оба уже высовывали головы в проем, запрокинув шеи, и глотали колючую предрассветную дымку. Пахло погасшим костром и шпалами. Впереди блеснула гладь городского водохранилища.

― А давай!.. ― развернувшись к Андрею и перекрикивая ветер, проорал Денис. ― Давай!.. Он ближе к мосту тормозить начнет! Давай на водохранку мотнем, сейчас! А-а-а!.. Хуле тебе дома делать, завтра все равно выспишься-а-а!..

При этом он задрал руки вверх, почти подпрыгивая на месте, а чтобы умещаться рядом в узком проеме прижался к Андрею вплотную, и глаза горели еще ярче, и ветер отрывал от слов окончания и уносил их куда-то назад, в сторону последнего вагона. Денис поднял лицо и тяжелыми рваными глотками вдыхал влажный воздух.

Андрей подумал. Он всегда старался подумать, прежде чем что-то сделать. С одной стороны мысль поваляться на на пахнущем сыростью берегу ему понравилась, а с другой… ну домой же собирался. «Да это, блядь, когда было?», ― вдруг мелькнуло в голове бесшабашное. «Ты как себя тогда чувствовал? А сейчас? Домо-ой, спа-ать», ― подумалось еще, и Андрей решил плюнуть на все. Вот так просто, в одну минуту. И, правда, чего киснуть-то, если прет? Денис рядом все так же смотрел вверх, лицо искажала почти болезненная гримаса ― настолько ему все это нравилось. Электричка снова замедляла ход.

― Я не пролезу в эту херню! ― прокричал Андрей, оглядывая дверное окошко. Он был почти в два раза шире Дениса и выше на целую голову.

― Пролезешь, давай, ― шипел тот сзади, ― он еще минут пять тащиться будет!

Конечно, ему, блядь, хорошо было рассуждать ― узкая фигура протиснулась бы и в меньший проем. Электричка пошла почти шагом. Надо было решаться ― снова. И Андрей, выдохнув, задрал ногу и перебросил ее наружу. Руками подтянулся вверх за выступ над дверью, приподнялся еще, перекинул вторую. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он сейчас застрянет. Или рухнет на каменную насыпь, которая теперь представлялась чем-то вроде кучи битого стекла. Андрей задержал дыхание, подтянулся еще, развернулся боком. Опустил руки на края проема, высунул голову. В лицо тут же ударила тугая струя воздуха. Последней мыслью было: «А-а-а, бля, черт, черт» ― и прыгнул. Подошвы с размаху поехали по жесткой щебенке, Андрей вытянул руки, судорожно подаваясь назад, чтобы не скатиться с насыпи кубарем, и криво повалился на спину. Зажмурился. Камни впились в позвоночник, но, конечно, оказались вовсе не битым стеклом.

Чуть в стороне раздался радостный возглас и шорох осыпающихся камешков ― Денис. Андрей не видел, но был уверен, что и прыгнул тот ловчее, и приземлился изящнее. Было видно, что он любил такие развлекухи.

Медленно перекатившись на бок, Андрей прислушался к ощущениям: нормально, все двигается, все цело. Денис уже стоял возле него, сжимая в руке пластиковую дудку ― не забыл ― и улыбался.

― Пошли, епте, ― протягивая руку, он кивнул в сторону берега. На горизонте уже черкануло алым, стало еще прохладнее, темнота уступила место синему полумраку ― занимался рассвет.

 

У водохранилища оказалось ровно так, как и представлял себе Андрей, хотя давно не бывал в таких местах: висел холодный запах сырости и гниющих водорослей, возле самого берега плескалась густая зеленая жижа, тут и там темнели островки камыша. А трава на берегу, если не подходить близко к воде, была короткой и сочно-толстой. Июнь, настоящая жара еще не начинала выжигать город.

Первым делом они уселись по-турецки прямо на задницы и выдули еще одну крышку.

― Где ты траву мутишь? ― выбивая истлевшие остатки о подошву, спросил Андрей. По блестящей поверхности пробегала мелкая рябь.

― По-разному, ― пожал плечами Денис. Ну, правильно ― сливать своих «рахметов» он не собирался.

Ощущение адреналиновой бодрости сгладилось новой порцией ― мышцы расслабились, углы смягчились, предутренняя дымка ласкала кожу.

― А Беню давно знаешь?

Денис с полминуты помолчал, а потом выдал совсем не в тему:

― Охуенно тут… ― выдержал еще одну паузу секунд в десять, глядя перед собой, а потом все-таки добавил:

― Беню? Его Игорь знает, брат. А я так… на подхвате.

Содержательно, угу. Андрей подумал, что, несмотря на внешнее распиздяйство, Денис вовсе не так прост, как кажется. Странный паренек. Вспомнились те двое из ночного двора ― гитарист и человек-гора в толстовке. И он спросил ни с того, ни с сего:

― Чего эти-то до тебя доебались? Свои же, вроде, местные.

Денис опустил взгляд вниз, на свои кроссовки, рассеянно вырвал сразу несколько травяных стеблей и медленно развернулся к Андрею. Тонкие губы кривила изучающая усмешка. Слова, которые он произнес, совершенно не вязались с выражением лица, как будто мимика не успевала за мыслями, или наоборот.

― Странно тут, да? И кураж проходит, ― после этого повисла еще одна десятисекундная пауза, а следом донеслось:

― Потому и доебывались ― такие не сильно любят гомосеков. Если бы не Игорян, они бы меня давно с землей сровняли, ― улыбка сделалась еще шире, но в сочетании с совершенно затуманенным взглядом производила тревожное впечатление. До Андрея не сразу дошло.

― Гомосеков, гы. А ты-то тут причем?

Последовала очередная пауза. Тонкими голосами начали чирикать какие-то утренние птицы, бог знает, где прятавшиеся ― ни одного дерева поблизости не было. Пустота. Тишина. Никого. Только чириканье, да слабые автомобильные звуки со стороны дальней городской магистрали.

― А я он самый, что ни на есть, ― медленно проговорил Денис. Похоже, он испытывал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, наблюдая за меняющимся лицом Андрея, за его взглядом, за губами, с которых сползала улыбка. Полюбовавшись немного, и, словно, получив ожидаемое, он прищурился и кивнул:

― Ну да, да. Педрила по-вашему.

Андрея осенило: тот ждал ненависти, злобы, отвращения ― привычной реакции, потому и нарывался так отчаянно. Андрей отер внезапно вспотевшие руки о штаны. Одновременно захотелось сказать, что он, Денис, не так понял, а еще как следует встряхнуть борзую мелюзгу ― не охуел ли, чесать его с помойной швалью под общую гребенку? Почему-то сделалось за себя по-настоящему обидно. Ведь ему, Андрею, всегда было искренне похуй, кто там ― кто, никогда он не мерил подобными мерками. Другое дело, что Денис вовсе не походил на такого педика, какими их представлял себе Андрей. Ну, да, смазливый, и тут же почему-то одернул себя ― не смазливый, нет. У Дениса были тонкие черты, но какие-то… он никак не мог подобрать верного слова ― жесткие, что ли. Правильные. И весь он смотрелся до ужаса тонким, но очень устойчивым.

Андрей тряхнул головой и едва не расхохотался от мешанины в голове. Охуенная трава. Сейчас он еще не таких сравнений подберет. Чо за бред? Он ведь только подумал, что смотрится Денис совсем не так, как должны смотреться пидорасы. Не так? Должны? А разве, он знает, как они должны? И должны ли они соответствовать его, Андрея, представлениям?

Мыслей было слишком много, а трава подгоняла, кружила еще стремительней, волокла куда-то в темноту. Андрей усилием вытолкнул из головы всю эту пеструю чушь.

Денис по-прежнему смотрел на него ― вроде бы, чего-то ждал. При этом скулы и шея его напряглись, губы побелели ― Андрей подумал, что с таким лицом в дурацких фильмах обычно ждут удара. Или чего похуже. Не соображая, что делает, он рефлекторно покачал головой ― «Нет», ― и улыбнулся. «Нет, не дождешься». Вслух он ничего такого не сказал, но Денис как-то сразу понял. Лицо перекосила почти разочарованная гримаса, да такая, что скрыть досаду не вышло бы при всем желании. «Дебил, что ли? Мазохист, извращенец?..»

Андрей не успел додумать. Денис стремительно подался навстречу и прижался губами к его рту ― губы у него оказались сухие, твердые и прохладные. Это был не поцелуй, он просто прижался крепко и не делал больше ничего. Даже руки держал на коленях, напряженно и неловко. «А вот за это уже и получить можно» ― и снова мысль оборвалась на полпути. Андрей с ужасом почувствовал, как волоски на хребте приподнимаются, а вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки.

Он расстался с Викой четыре месяца назад и за это время пытался закрутить два романа и словить несколько случайных поёбок. И все эти затеи совершенно позорно рушились, когда доходило до главного ― до постели. У него или совсем не вставал, или через пару минут безнадежно падал. Ну да, он любил Вику, они встречались восемь лет, еще со школы. Его первая девушка. И Андрей объяснял все именно этим. Просто, то была Вика, а с другими он начинал, потому что нельзя же вот так. Но больше у него ни с кем не получалось. Четыре месяца. Четыре.

А сейчас мышцы буквально скручивало судорогой от шока ― то, на что у всех этих девиц уходило не меньше двадцати минут при самом хорошем раскладе, сейчас случилось моментально, само, ровно и безоговорочно. У него встал ― крепко, почти болезненно.

Денис по-прежнему неподвижно прижимал свои губы к его, почти закаменел, а мысли в голове у Андрея скакали как белки в охваченном пожаром лесу. Этот мальчишка трогал его… губами. И у него встал.

Просто оттолкнуть на хрен и вломить за такие фокусы. Просто он сто лет нормально не трахался. Оттолкнуть. И все. Но Денис, видно, тоже уловил эти колебания ― вскинул руки ему на плечи, прижался к неподвижному Андрею еще теснее, а через пару секунд вообще толкнул на траву и повалился сверху. Это вообще было смешно, учитывая разницу в габаритах. Но в штанах ныло уже невыносимо и хотелось, блядь, хотелось! И Андрей махнул про себя рукой ― хуй с ним, разберется потом. Мысль о том, что придется выбираться отсюда с упорно не желающей спадать эрекцией, вызывала панический протест. Очень хотелось. А что делать-то? Как? Обнять его? Поцеловать? А потом?..

Но очень быстро все метания из головы начисто выветрились: Денис сам его поцеловал, сжав ладонями лицо, а коленками крепко обхватил бедра. Это был хороший такой поцелуй, правильный ― вроде он рулил ситуацией, но вместе с тем губы податливо раскрылись, когда Андрей начал отвечать. Сначала робко, потом настойчиво, а потом сам обхватил Дениса за плечи, перекатил на траву и подмял под себя. С минуту они только отчаянно тискались, ничего не соображая, шаря руками друг по другу и целуясь ― жестко, исступленно, почти до боли. Потом Денис снова оказался сверху: жар, тяжесть, саднящее густое напряжение в паху, Андрей уже почти позабыл, как это бывает по-настоящему. Тишину нарушало только их хриплое дыхание и чириканье дурацких птичек. А через минуту Андрею показалось, что из тела полностью выдернули скелет ― губы Дениса коснулись его живота, а рука сжала член через джинсы. Он застонал, нетерпеливо подаваясь навстречу. Язык дразнил, кружил у пупка, оглушительно вжикнула молния. Ничего не соображая, Андрей застонал снова ― громче. Перед глазами мутилось.

Когда теплый рот обхватил сначала головку, а потом скользнул по всей длине, Андрей до боли стиснул зубы и опустил руку Денису на затылок. Хотелось резко податься вверх, вколотиться в его горло на всю длину, не давая отстраниться, не разрешая вдохнуть, но ума пока хватало этого не делать. И Андрей только зажмурился и еще раз глухо застонал, свободной рукой вцепившись в густую траву.

Но Денис сам все понимал. Он не стал тянуть, несколько раз с нажимом провел вдоль члена рукой, одновременно насаживаясь ртом в такт, и через пару секунд Андрея накрыло. Под веками заплясали разноцветные искры, мышцы скрутило в спазме так, что горло перехватило аж до боли. Не соображая, Андрей стиснул пальцы на Денисовой шее; тот, вроде бы даже вскрикнул, но не отстранился, продолжая мягко водить рукой.

Когда Андрей открыл глаза, небо совсем посветлело. С востока тянуло розоватым ветром пополам с зарей, а в голове было прозрачно и пусто. Он повернул шею, не вставая, ― Денис лежал рядом и сосредоточенно вытирал пальцы бумажным платком. Андрей понятия не имел, что говорить, но такое лепить точно не собирался ― вырвалось само:

― А… лет тебе сколько?

Денис, как всегда ответил не сразу. Пока он держал свою паузу, Андрей раз десять успел себя обругать за кретинский вопрос. Наконец, скомкав салфетку и отшвырнув ее куда-то в сторону, Денис глянул ему прямо в глаза ― и никак нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Рот искривился в усмешке:

― Не переживай. Школу я окончил пять лет назад.

 

Дома, уже лежа в постели, выжатый как лимон, но довольный, Андрей ни о чем не думал. Он решил никак не анализировать случившееся, просто уснуть. Потом разберется. Потом ― если еще захочется разбираться. Но в дрему медленно вплыла сначала прямая светло-пепельная челка, потом ловкая рука, скользящая вдоль живота, и сон как рукой сняло. У него снова встал так, что одеяло вздыбилось бугром.

Через минуту, сжав зубами край подушки и с остервенением водя вдоль члена кулаком, он подумал: «Это теперь, что ― и я того?..» А позже, засыпая, злобно доказывал неизвестно кому: «Да хуй вам, не дождетесь. Я... я ― нормальный…»

 

«… и тут она мне говорит…»

«Слушай, а ты забрал у Вовика диск?»

«Потому что я вернусь только…»

«… никогда, ты чо!»

«… и счет за рыбу…»

Отдельные фразы оставляли после себя длинное, медленно рассеивающееся эхо, похожее на хвост кометы. Андрей осоловело втыкал в кофе, машинально ловя куски беседы. Слова, доносящиеся со всех сторон, расплывчато укладывались в пестрый коллаж. Никакого смысла ― только бестолковые звуки, образующие фон под желтым кругом низко висящего абажура.

Они втроем сидели в маленьком полуподвальном баре неподалеку от вокзала, с которого Беня через пару часов валил обратно в свою Нерезиновую. Андрей зевал. Тупо думал, что можно было и не курить перед встречей, тем более, столько. Мозг вибрировал и гудел как рой потревоженных ос.

Все не заладилось с того самого момента как он проснулся под вечер ― голова трещала, за окном накрапывал дождь, мысль о том, чтобы вылезти из-под одеяла и куда-то там поехать, вызывала тошноту. За столом Андрей опрокинул на джинсы банку «Колы», пришлось переодеваться, а когда он попросил мать обрезать какую-то левую нитку с джемпера, она случайно хуйнула ножницами провод наушников, которые он уже успел нацепить. Лифт не работал. Забыл телефон. Вернулся. Потому, когда Андрей уселся в машину, желание было только одно ― поскорее тормознуть в тихом месте за гаражами и пыхнуть.

Беня с Костиком как назло оказались вполне бодрыми, ржали, курили, тут же уговорили по пол литра пива, и, к счастью, скоро начисто забили на него ― трепались между собой. Кофе кончился, голоса убаюкивали, хотелось ненавидеть. Жаль только, было некого, и оставалось лишь вяло размышлять, как бы встряхнуться. Но внезапный обрывок последней Бениной фразы заставил его навострить уши:

― … нажрались и понесло. Трезвые-то они Игоряна сцут.

― А чо ― реально педик? ― оторвавшись от своей чашки, Андрей увидел на лице Костика такой искренний и неподдельный интерес, что едва не расхохотался.

― Ага, - кивнул Беня. Костян почти улегся на стол грудью, наклоняясь к нему.

― Правда, что ли?!

― Да, правда, правда. У них вся семья ебнутая. ― и, помолчав, добавил еще: ― Мамаша вообще в дурдоме умерла.

Костян даже присвистнул:

― Бля, а я никогда еще настоящего пидора не видел! Ну, то есть, чтобы точно знать, что он… того…

Последнюю фразу сопровождала такая удивленно-дурацкая гримаса, что Андрей, не выдержал, прыснул. Черт, это ж был Костик! И униматься он не думал:

― Я чот не понял… как это ― он не скрывает, что ли? ― На гладком Костиковом лбу аж залегли морщины, такой напряженный мыслительный процесс сверлил сейчас его несчастный мозг. ― Надо же, такая сопля ― и уже педик! ― изумленно подытожил он, и Беня с Андреем, не выдержав, заржали в голос.

― Он, между прочим, всего на три года младше тебя, Костян, ― сквозь смех выдавил Беня, ― просто сохранился лучше.

А потом еще добавил нарочито назидательным тоном, и было неясно, издевается он или говорит серьезно:

― А как же насчет личных свобод там, прав всяких? Откуда такая дремучесть, Костик, стыдно, тьфу!

Тот все еще никак не мог нормально втиснуть в голову услышанное ― такой вот мелкий педик, ни от кого это дело не скрывающий, напрочь ломал рамки его восприятия и заставлял извилины дымиться. А Беня продолжал, и Андрей понял, что он все-таки издевается.

― Запомни, мальчик мой, пидоры ― они такие же люди, как и мы, ― в этом месте он даже поднял вверх указательный палец, ― ну, как негры, там, хачики всякие, ты должен быть терпимым и политкорректным, ― в этом месте выдержка его все же подвела и Беня громко загоготал. Костян понял, что над ним стебутся, сначала сморщился, а потом присоединил собственный ржач к похрюкиваниям Бени.

Андрею же, наоборот, сделалось совсем не смешно. Голову снова сдавило тяжелым металлическим обручем.

Блядские болтуны, подумал он. Блядское все.

 

Но после Бениного отъезда, вроде, повеселело.

В машине Костик заявил, что уж сегодня-то дачи не миновать, суббота, в городе делать совершенно нечего. Андрей этому даже обрадовался ― отвлечься, выполоскать изнутри мерзкий осадок, оставшийся после случившегося за последние сутки. Точнее, после случившегося утром на берегу водохранки. А если еще точнее, то от собственных мыслей по этому поводу. Он приказал себе не вспоминать, даже начал честно вникать в Костянов треп про Светку, с которой познакомился на вчерашней движке. «Рыжая дылда, ага», ― отметил он про себя, слушая как приятель взахлеб нахваливает ее достоинства. Такая песня начиналась каждый раз, когда Костик знакомился с новой телкой.

― Так что вчера, блядь, мне, можно сказать, неслыханно повезло, ― закончил Костик, ухмыляясь.

И тут же принялся излагать план действий:

― Щас заедем за ней, я уже Мишке с Саньком позвонил, мож, они кого еще с собой захватят.

Андрей кивнул и нагрузил громкости колонкам.

 

Когда до него дошло, что они возвращаются во вчерашний двор, по спине пронесся неприятный холодок. «Да какого хуя, а? И чо теперь ― шугаться по городу ездить?», ― одернул он себя, паркуясь у Светкиного подъезда.

― Я мухой, ― подмигнул Костик, распахивая дверцу. ― Ща я за ней только поднимусь, говорит, жрачку приготовила, много, помочь надо.

Андрей пожал плечами. Проследил взглядом, как приятель вбежал в подъезд. Справа стояла скамейка, на которой они, вроде, вчера и зависали. Двор как двор, дом как дом, он и сам жил в похожем, только ближе к центру.

«Ага, в похожем. Только я не пидор», ― вдруг ни к селу, ни к городу пришла мысль, и Андрея аж передернуло с досады. Но снова заняться самокопанием ему не довелось ― на панели загорланил мобильник.

― Эй, давай к нам! ― гаркнула трубка голосом Костяна. Андрей поморщился.

― На хуя?

― У Светки родителей тут нету, ― при этих словах на заднем плане раздалось невнятное хихиканье, ― курнем на дорожку и рванем, ну.

― Да в пизду, не терпится, что ли, по дороге вон где-нибудь, если горит.

Андрею страшно не хотелось выходить из машины, но Костик был в своем репертуаре:

― Хорош морозить, давай, мы тебя ждем, седьмой этаж, ― и тут же отсоединился.

― Блядь, ― вслух прошипел Андрей и швырнул телефон на соседнее сиденье.

Когда он вошел в подъезд, лифт грохотал где-то наверху. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Андрей подумал о том, что с Михой и Саньком наверняка приедут какие-нибудь телки. Это было именно то, что надо. Но когда лифт затормозил на первом и двери допотопной кабины с лязганьем разъехались, он чуть не ебукнулся в голос. Заложив руки в карманы, на пороге лифта стоял Денис. Увидев Андрея, тот, видно, тоже охренел ― на секунду светлые брови изумленно приподнялись, но уже в следующий момент на лице ничего нельзя было прочесть. Несколько мгновений они стояли и тупо пялились друг на друга ― Денис в освещенном грязно-желтой лампочкой лифте, а Андрей напротив. Первым заговорил Денис.

― Привет, ― спокойно кивнул он, но из кабины выходить не спешил.

― Привет, ― эхом отозвался Андрей. И снова замолчали.

Блядство! С досады хотелось въебать о стену кулаком. На Денисе на этот раз была какая-то дурацкая шапочка, прятавшая волосы и открывавшая лоб. Лицо от этого казалось еще тоньше, и Андрей просто не мог на это смотреть. Глядя на ровный лоб и прямые черты, он чувствовал такую неловкость, словно тот стоял перед ним голый. Ладони вспотели.

«Не молчи, долбоеб, скажи хоть что-то, какого он хрена, блядь, не выходит?!»

― А ты здесь?.. ― невыразительно скрипнул Андрей. В горло словно набился песок. Песок с городского водохранилища.

― Живу, ― кивнул Денис, делая шаг из кабины.

«Наконец-то. О, господи».

Но обрадоваться Андрей слишком рано: сделав этот чертов шаг, Денис замер в узком простенке, прижавшись к панели спиной. Войти в лифт при таком раскладе можно было только боком. На бледном лице появилась улыбка, понять природу которой было невозможно. Вызов? Он над ним издевается, что ли, засранец мелкий? Можно было сгрести сволочонка за шкирку и освободить проход, но в глубине души Андрей понимал, что именно этого от него и ждут. Потому он только тяжело сглотнул, засунул ладони поглубже в карманы куртки и протиснулся в кабину. Денис при этом не сделал ни единой попытки посторониться, смотрел прямо на него, вздернув подбородок ― в глаза, не щурясь, не моргая ― и на лице его не отражалось ни малейшего следа напряжения. Андрей почти прижался к нему, когда протискивался в узкие двери. Почти. Животом, грудью и бедрами.

Тонкое лицо, странно «голое», насмешливо светилось в желто-сером полумраке. Пахнуло фруктовой жвачкой. Андрей торопливо, быстрее, чем ему хотелось, нажал кнопку с цифрой семь. Плохо дело, Денис вполне мог заметить. Даже, скорее всего, заметил.

Двери со скрипом закрылись, кабина загромыхала по этажам. До Андрея дошло, что он почти не дышал все это время ― пока смотрел на Дениса, пока протискивался в лифт. Он сделал несколько глубоких жадных вдохов и закрыл глаза. Влажные пальцы сами собой сжимались и разжимались. «Чертов дом, гребаный педик, блядское все!» ― крыл он мысленно, даже не замечая, что некоторые слова произносит вслух.

 

Около десяти вечера приехали к Костяну на дачу и, дождавшись ребят, сразу же начали пить. Где-то около двенадцати Андрей затащил в маленькую спальню одну из приехавших телок, а к часу ночи был уже в беспробудное говно.

Девица оказалась милой гибкой брюнеткой, правда, имя он, как назло, все не мог запомнить. Но у нее была гладкая светлая кожа, приятная улыбка и отличный голос ― глубокий, низкий, произносящий слова слегка протягивая гласные, томно и неспешно. Началось вполне ничего так ― у него быстро встал, даже не пришлось представлять себе Вику, как Андрей делал все последнее время. Из раза в раз ― не считая случая на берегу. Сегодняшнего.

Но когда совершенно голая красотка улеглась на него сверху, и он близко-близко увидел ее лицо с прикрытыми глазами, член как по команде начал опадать. Даже быстрее, чем во время предыдущих неудачных потрахушек.

Запаниковав, Андрей прижал ее к себе крепче, поцеловал и, зажмурившись, представил, что под ладонями у него длинные волосы и узкая Викина спина. Но когда девица сползла вниз, добросовестно стараясь оживить бастующую штуку, случилось необъяснимое: на обратной стороне век в темноте нарисовалось четкое бледное лицо с забранными под шапку волосами. Прямой взгляд снизу вверх, запах фруктовой жвачки, желтое нутро лифта, а в следующий момент Андрей уже понял, что у него безоговорочно стоит и детка, чмокая, вовсю работает головой.

Остановить это было невозможно, словно ручку кинопроектора заклинило, машина размеренно мотала пленку вперед, показывая между знакомыми кадрами нарезку из какого-то другого фильма. В котором он, Андрей, упирался рукой в грязную панель лифта, а пальцами другой сжимал дурацкую шапку, сдернутую со светлых растрепанных волос. И двигал, двигал, двигал бедрами навстречу горячему рту, одновременно вдыхая запах гниющих водорослей и прибрежной тины.

Он кончил, чувствуя, как под пальцами одной руки послушно сминается вязаная ткань, а ладонь второй упирается в мягкие прямые пряди на макушке. Это было настолько реально, что открыв глаза, он первым делом поднял к лицу правую руку. Конечно, никакой шапки не было.

Хотелось взвыть, заорать матом.

Не обращая внимания на протестующие возгласы, доносившиеся с кровати, Андрей встал, кое-как натянул шмотки и пошел пить. Костик только удивленно переглядывался с остальными, когда он вливал в себя рюмку за рюмкой, до тех пор, пока его не стошнило прямо под стол.

 

Всю следующую неделю про Андрея можно было уверенно говорить, что он сорвался с цепи. Он делал все, оставалось только рухнуть на четвереньки и завыть.

Вечер начинался в гараже, куда он отгонял машину после работы, и где его уже поджидал Костян. Сначала шла травища с пивом, потом начиналась какая-нибудь совершенно невменяемая, стремительная движка. Все они проходили, в общем, одинаково ― Андрей уверенно помнил только первые пару заведений или чью-нибудь квартиру, остальное шло разрозненными эпизодами. Он каждый день искренне удивлялся тому, что в итоге все-таки оказывался дома. Но как-то оказывался, а утром на автопилоте соскребал себя с кровати, лез под холодную воду и тащился на работу, где весь день боролся с головной болью и приступами мутной дремы.

Вечером все повторялось.

Только бы не думать, только бы не оставаться одному. С тем, что у него отсосал парень, Андрей кое-как мог смириться, ну мало ли, хуйня случается. А вот с произошедшим у Костяна на даче спокойно жить не получалось. Он каждый день мысленно возвращался к этому ― когда вел машину, дул в пустынном переулке перед работой, залипал на старую заброшенную стройку за окном.

«И что ― так будет всегда? Каждый раз, когда я решу кому-нибудь сунуть, я буду представлять себе эту мелкую соску?» ― такие размышления напрочь выворачивали все болты. И вечером со злобным остервенением он глушил все, что попадалось под руку, дул в диких количествах, блевал, потом снова пил. Долго протянуть так было невозможно. В конце концов, Костик стал поглядывать на него странно, а в четверг или в среду перед очередным загулом, поинтересовался, все ли в порядке. Андрей только поморщился и пожал плечами. Раз даже толстокожий Костян заметил чего-то, значит, реально, дело было швах. Но остановиться Андрей не мог.

Вечера слились в один едкий расплывчатый кошмар ― бары, дудки, танцпол, бутылки, лица, холодный кафель клубных параш, запах освежителя воздуха, темнота, дым, режущие глаза разноцветные всполохи, хохот. Он бежал, бежал, иногда темнота рассеивалась, мелькала пара четких кадров, а потом снова все погружалось в душную муть. Наутро невозможно было определить ― показывали те кадры реальность или приглючились.

Однажды, например, вынырнув из темноты, Андрей не сразу сообразил, что находится в центре самой настоящей, отличной, мясной драки ― несколько человек опрокинули столики возле дымного танцпола и метелили друг друга почем зря. Звон бьющейся посуды, крики и мат тонули в грохоте музыки, а утром в ванной он обнаружил, что костяшки на правой руке в засохших багровых ссадинах.

В другой раз Андрей очухался в сортире. Он путался в спущенных штанах, упирался лбом в скользкую стену, а на уровне его колен копошилась незнакомая девица. Андрей помнил, что оттолкнул ее ногой, и она тут же рухнула на пол.

Каждый день он проверял себя на прочность ― гонка, вроде, помогала забываться вечерами, помогала ни о чем не думать по утрам. На работе он чувствовал себя полуразложившимся куском мяса, а это тоже неплохо отвлекало от ненужных мыслей.

 

В пятницу днем позвонил Костик.

― Эй, хайблэктринитрон! ― скороговоркой выдал он свою обычную хуйню. ― Ты чего вчера Галочку обидел?

― Чо?

― Галочку. Бабочку-капустницу. Нашу воздушную детку.

― Чо?

― Блядь, мозги совсем с дымом выветрились?

С последней репликой Андрей был согласен на все сто.

Галочка была их общей приятельницей, не то, чтобы близкой, но на совместных тусовках они пересекались часто. Маленькая хрупкая блондинка, она была из тех девочек, которые вызывают только одно желание ― потрепать за щечку, подержать за ручку, погладить по головке. Потому что именно такое у нее все и было: щечка, ручка, головка. Но Андрей не помнил, чтобы они вчера виделись.

― Пришла, когда ты уже накидался, ― тут же подсказал Костик, ― ты как озверел, проходу ей не давал, лапал, лез обниматься, а потом тебя словно по башке огрели ― глаза на нее вылупил, типа, в первый раз увидел и даже хотел уебать, как будто… Мы еле…

― Стоп! Стоп, заткнись, ― не выдержал Андрей. В висках едко пульсировало.

Прижав ладонь ко лбу, он выдохнул в трубку: ― Блядь, не надо. Я ее не ударил?

― Да не, не успел. Но обижена Галочка на тебя теперь крепко, хуле.

― Ладно, вечером поговорим, ― и тут же отбился. Еще каких-нибудь «новостей» от Костяна он бы не осилил.

 

Впрочем, вечером вникать в детали Андрей тоже не решился.

Была пятница. Родители благополучно свалили на дачу до воскресенья. Уж сегодня-то он точно не станет мусолить всякое говно ― кровь разгоняла по телу две банки энергетика, бодрый и подтянутый Костян сновал по гаражу, сооружая очередную дудку. Единственное, на что его хватило – это пообещать себе, что в воскресенье он со всем этим, на хрен, разберется. И решит, как быть дальше. Наверное. Если сегодня его не разорвет от стимуляторов, что, впрочем, тоже было не самым скверным вариантом.

«А, в пизду», ― привычно разрешил он себе, вдыхая горьковатый дым.

 

На этот раз они поперлись в «Сеть», самую, что ни на есть дыру, где нынче был заявлен какой-то навороченный диджейский сет. Учитывая пятницу и обещанные зрелища, аншлаг оказался адским. «Сеть» была одним из самых демократичных злачняков города ― там можно было встретить кого угодно, начиная от пятничного студента, выклянчившего у родителей пятихатку на пиво, и заканчивая бородатыми олдскульщиками, не сумевшими под старость лет побороть уже изрядно отдающую нафталином богемность.

Андрей зацепил пива и пристроился у стойки ― к столику тащиться пока не хотелось, лучше потом, когда народ задуреет на танцполе, тихо сесть и насиниться. В свете рассказанного Костяном, видеть никого из своих не хотелось.

За пультом орудовал разогрев ― какой-то парнишка из местных держался за огромные наушники и сам же перся от своей невуматины. Андрей скользил взглядом по толпе, время от времени машинально отмечая знакомые лица и выстукивая ритм о перекладину стула. Внезапно одно лицо заставило его подпрыгнуть, едва не опрокинув пиво на колени. Через танцпол пробирался Денис. Точно он ― ошибки быть не могло. Прямые волосы, та же куртка, что и неделю назад, когда они катались на электричке. И шел он прямиком к стойке. Паникуя, Андрей не мог решить, как поступить ― свалить огородами или сделать рожу кирпичом и сидеть на месте, не обращая внимания. Нет. Он уже «не обратил внимания» в лифте, и вон что из этого получилось. Сдернуть быстрее от греха подальше, мало ли что выкинет этот засранец.

За их столиком собрались человек пять. Костян тер переносицу и громко шмыгал носом ― уже нанюхался, свинья. Андрей от всей души пожелал, чтобы скорее начался основной бедлам: в суете и хаосе послеполуночной «Сети» вряд ли ему доведется еще раз пересечься с Денисом. А пока надо было догнаться. Немедленно.

 

На этот раз монтажер кадров-вспышек показал ему собственное отражение в люминесцентной глади сортирного зеркала ― расширенные зрачки делали радужку почти черной и, медленно приблизив лицо, Андрей различил в них самого себя. Это ему настолько понравилось, что он сначала улыбнулся себе зеркальному, а потом громко заржал.

Сгребая с крышки туалетного бачка пластиковый рабочий пропуск и крохотный полиэтиленовый пакет с белым порошком, он уронил в унитаз упаковку одноразовых платков. Дверь выносила музыка.

 

В следующем кадре Андрей снова оказался в сортире. Похоже, невидимого монтажера тоже неслабо двинул кокс. Лампы под потолком рассыпали неровные вспышки, в ушах мерно гудело; перед глазами возникло бледное узкое лицо на фоне серого кафеля. Вплотную к его собственному лицу: рот был полуоткрыт, влажные губы блестели и слегка припухли. Денис. Поначалу Андрея напрягли собственные руки ― его смутно беспокоило, что ладони крепко сжимают Денисову задницу. Но потом тот вытянулся в струну, вжался в Андрея всем телом и член в штанах с готовностью ответил. Штаны. Штаны мешали. Нужно было срочно от них избавиться.

На задворках мозга унылым псом скулила невнятная мысль, что он делает что-то не то, совсем, совсем не то, но почему именно не то, Андрей не сумел бы ответить даже под страхом расстрела.

Пробежав ладонями вдоль твердой спины, он проехал языком по Денисовой скуле, перебрал пальцами волосы на затылке, ткнулся носом в висок, нашел теплые губы.

Пес, обосновавшийся где-то в области мозжечка, тонко взвыл напоследок и заглох окончательно.

Все было правильно, конечно правильно. С чего бы – нет?

Буханье тяжелого бита сквозь тонкую дверь заглушал грохот сердца.

 

Очередная картинка настигла Андрея на собственной кровати ― в тусклом свете ночника он склонился над чьими-то широко разведенными ногами и вылизывал гладкие яйца. Рука сжимала твердую щиколотку, а вторая ритмично скользила вдоль члена. Чужого члена. Что-то определенно было не так. Прерываться до жути не хотелось, но он все-таки остановился, чтобы приподнять голову и оценить, где именно «не так». На подушке, закусив один угол, лежал Денис ― брови сошлись к переносице, подбородок вздернут, рука запрокинута куда-то назад, за голову. В желтоватом свете матовая кожа отливала золотом. «Надо же, ― подумал Андрей, ― я тоже вечно грызу этот несчастный угол. Все правильно, ну». И снова задвигал рукой, подсовывая вторую под теплые ягодицы. Лампа вроде бы начала мигать, потом погасла совсем.

Когда Андрей в очередной раз вынырнул, то не сразу сообразил, что за звук слышит ― низкий, хриплый не то рык, не то стон, во рту было сухо, лампа снова горела. Кто-то же выключал ее… или нет? Мышцы живота сводило от приближающегося оргазма, в висках стучало так, что, казалось, кости черепа сейчас не выдержат, хрустнут, подавшись изнутри. Горло жгло.

Вскинув ладонь к собственной шее, Андрей сообразил, что сиплый рычащий стон издает он сам. Сфокусировав взгляд, он различил Дениса. Коленки ― широко по обе стороны его бедер, пресс напряжен, рука сжимает собственный член. Закусив нижнюю губу и зажмурившись, Денис коротко насаживался на него, и видеть это вот так ― светлая челка потемнела от пота, грудь часто поднималась в такт рваному дыханию ― было просто нестерпимо, невозможно. В голове взрывались шутихи. Сжав пальцами скользкое Денисово бедро, Андрей кончил. Очередной стон превратился в его имя. Выгнувшись так, чтобы вколотиться в узкий жар еще глубже, до основания, насколько возможно, он именно это и выдохнул чужим, не своим голосом ― «Денис».

 

День начался страшно. Во-первых, потому что начался он в кромешной темноте со свинцовой головной боли. Сердце в груди скакало как обожравшаяся кислоты лягушка, во рту стояла горечь. Мокрая простыня липла к покрытой холодным потом груди. А во-вторых, разваливающийся на части мозг сверлила настойчивая мысль, что он наворотил на объебосах что-то жуткое.

Держась обеими руками за голову, Андрей кое-как сполз с кровати. И тут же едва не рухнул на пол ― отлежал ногу, мышцы онемели. Включил лампу. Часы на полке показывали двенадцать с четвертью. Какой сейчас день? Суббота? Воскресенье? Или уже понедельник? Он оглянулся на развороченную кровать и тут же в панике обшарил руками собственное тело.

Блядь. Он был голый. Ну, то есть, совершенно голый.

Повалившись обратно на подушку, Андрей изо всех сил надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки. Отходняки всегда-то были тошными, хуже некуда, особенно после таких безумных муток, но то, что он чувствовал сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с параноидальными кошмарами предыдущей недели, даже если их собрать до кучи и помножить на десять.

Перед глазами в обратном порядке прокрутилась вся ночная раскадровка ― его пальцы на чужих бедрах, хриплое «Денис», то, как он, вроде бы, обрабатывал языком его член, потом насаживал на себя сверху, ввинчивался глубже, а перед этим ― сминал своим его узкое тело в сортире «Сети». Ужасно. Откатившись к стене, Андрей от души приложился лбом о холодное. «Ох, бля, кто ж мог это видеть? Да кто угодно мог. Ну все, конец», ― он в сердцах бухнул о стену кулаком. Хотелось проломить дыру ― в груди, в стене, в голове.

Кое-как Андрей все же поднялся с кровати, по пути цепляя телефон: суббота, вечер. Похоже, он провалялся целый день.

И был здесь… не один. Наверное. Но где же тогда Денис сейчас? Топая на кухню, Андрей на секунду задержался у коридорного зеркала: ничего не изменилось, он был такой же, как и всегда, только голый. В голове то шел снег, то горел дымный костер, под глазами налились мешки, лицо было бледное до зелени, волосы торчали в разные стороны. А что в нем такого, собственно, должно было измениться ― хвост должен был отрасти? Или надпись появиться поперек груди ― «Я пидарас»?

А может, ничего не было. Он сейчас у себя в квартире, вокруг темно, и никакого Дениса и близко тут не появлялось. Просто дрочил под коксом и напредставлял себе дикого бреда. Может, так все и обстояло.

Окно на кухне оказалось распахнуто ― Андрей поежился в прохладных струях воздуха. С улицы доносился шум ночного города, гудела несмолкающая магистраль, в какой-то развеселой тачке под окнами молотила музыка. Все как обычно. Все в порядке.

Прямоугольный клочок бумаги на столе он увидел только после того, как опустошил чайник с кипяченой водой. Взял бумажку в руки, медленно поднес к глазам. Это оказался обрывок оплаченного счета за квартиру. Чужого счета. Он повернул его обратной стороной: «Не сцы, никто не спалил, что мы ушли вместе». Прямой, крупный почерк, почти печатные буквы. И все, больше ничего. Андрей лихорадочно пробежал глазами кусок адреса на заполненной стороне: «Мечникова, 34-10».

Ебануться.

Сжав пальцами горячий лоб, Андрей тяжело плюхнулся на прохладный стул.

Ебануться.

 

В понедельник утром Андрей заглушил мотор в знакомом дворе, припарковавшись за гаражами. Он уже решил, что выполнит задуманное, но нужна была еще пара минут ― собраться.

Воскресенье поначалу было ужасным. Он думал ― в ванной, где провалялся почти два часа, в постели, за компом, на балконе, морочась с дудкой.

Он. Трахался. С. Парнем.

А накануне всю неделю никак не мог выкинуть из головы сцену в лифте ― наполовину придуманную сцену. А вчера трахался. Натянул существо одного с ним пола. Выебал в жопу, если от этого станет легче. Речь шла не о случайном отсосе, это был настоящий, горячий потный трах, он трогал его, ласкал языком, брал в рот, смотрел на его искаженное оргазмом лицо. Память тут же услужливо подсовывала знакомую узкую рожу под шапкой прямых светлых волос. Но хуже всего было другое ― все это ему понравилось. И, насколько он помнил свои ощущения в процессе, неслабо так понравилось. А стоило только начать вспоминать как следует, с подробностями, у него немедленно вставал.

Он пидор, всё.

Андрей думал о том, что будет, если узнает народ. Как искривится в удивленно-недоверчивой гримасе Костяново лицо, что он при этом скажет, как будет к нему относиться. И Беня. И все остальные.

«Не сцы, никто не спалил, что мы ушли вместе».

С этими мыслями он уснул, а проснувшись к вечеру, когда в квартире уже слышались шаги родителей, почувствовал себя странно успокоившимся. Похмельная паранойя попустила, дышалось заметно легче.

Усевшись на кухне с чашкой чая, Андрей даже кое-как подбил итоги. С почти похоронной ясностью он соображал, что вариантов развития событий всего два. Первый ― бесповоротно окислиться на бухле вперемешку с наркотой, стараясь нейтрализовать обжигающие мысли. Или… или второй. «Не сцы, никто не спалил, что мы ушли вместе». Попробовать. Посмотреть, что из этого получится. Если уж помирать ― так с музыкой, хотя бы потрахавшись напоследок. Андрей припомнил, как судорожно сглотнул, сказав себе такое. И тут же обернулся на дверь кухни ― казалось, его мысли настолько громкие, что их могут услышать родители и даже соседи. А дальше, когда он осторожно развивал свою мысль, в животе помимо воли все сжалось от предвкушения. Ну да, стоит только разрешить себе, и хана. Хрен с ним, завтра, что ли.

Потому что вечером воскресенья в городе бушевал ад ― крупный футбольный матч, который они с Костиком ждали перед этим месяц. На стадион решили не ходить, потусоваться в каком-нибудь спортбаре, а потом пошляться по улицам и поржать над фанатами. Но теперь мысль о том, чтобы зависнуть в маленьком прокуренном помещении посреди галдящей толпы вызывала только головную боль пополам с тошнотой. Поэтому он вяло бортанул Костяна по телефону, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, и снова завалился спать.

А утром оказался в чужом дворе за гаражами. Стараясь унять волнение, Андрей крутил в руках записку ― обрывок счета за коммунальные услуги. «Не сцы, никто не спалил, что мы ушли вместе». Мечникова, 34-10. Почему не телефон, на хрена адрес?

После, замерев перед незнакомой дверью, Андрей все не решался позвонить ― что он сейчас скажет? Я к Денису? Друг? Здравствуйте? А если его нет дома? Чувствуя себя идиотом, он придавил кнопку звонка. Дверь открыл высокий парень, ростом с самого Андрея, только постарше с виду. На узком лице были те же знакомые черты. «Игорян» ― определил про себя Андрей.

― Привет. Я… Мне бы Дениса, ― в голове совершенно не к месту запрыгала дурацкая фраза из детства: «А Денис гулять выйдет?»

Игорян молча сделал шаг назад, приглашая в прихожую.

Андрей осмотрелся. Квартира как две капли воды напоминала его собственную, ― «двушка» с широким длинным коридором, только совсем запущенная. Стены покрывали потертые обои, у двери стояла кособокая тумба для обуви, на покосившейся вешалке как попало болтались куртки.

― В комнату иди, ― кивнул Игорян и скрылся на кухне. Было заметно, что к церемониям тут не привыкли.

Комната оказалась залом. Журнальный столик, старинная «стенка» с телевизором в центре. Новыми были только два кресла и массивный диван, заваленный подушками, скомканным постельным бельем и одеждой. Дениса в комнате не было. Андрей растерялся. Из прихожей донеслось:

― Я пошел, дверь закрой!

Через четверть минуты раздались шаги ― так как дверь за ним закрывать никто не спешил, Игорян сунулся в комнату. Подойдя к дивану, он с силой потряс груду хлама: ― Давай, оторви уже жопу от койки, пришли к тебе!

Ком тряпья зашевелился, одеяло с подушкой свалились на пол, и над спинкой показалась голова. Андрей едва узнал Дениса: светло-пепельные волосы были прочно примяты на затылке, а на макушке, наоборот, торчали под немыслимыми углами, глаза заплыли в тонкие щелочки, поперек правой щеки лежал глубокий след от подушки. Бессмысленно покрутив головой в разные стороны, Денис вдруг кубарем скатился с дивана и принялся оглядывать себя. Андрей с удивлением заметил, что на нем красовалась мятая перекрученная футбольная форма вчерашней команды-соперника.

― Проиграли-таки… ― хриплым спросонья басом протянул Денис и рухнул обратно на диван. Игорян скептически хмыкнул и пояснил ни хрена не понимающему Андрею:

― Мы дома смотрели вчера. Ну, этот нажрался как скот, и заявил, что если наши проиграют, он напялит вражескую, блядь, форму и дойдет так до магазина. И обратно.

Андрей вытаращился на обоих. Пройти по улице в форме соперника после проигрыша нашей команды? Да еще и зайти так в магазин? Он подумал, что еще не поздно свинтить, негоже связываться с конченым психом. И тут же вопросительно уставился на Игоряна ― мол, и что? Денис по-прежнему валялся на диванной куче, закрыв лицо руками. На Андрея он не обращал никакого внимания.

Игорян невозмутимо дернул плечом:

― Чо… не дошел, в прихожей свалился, ― и, кивнув Андрею, вышел из комнаты.

 

А дальше ― началось.

Андрей хорошо помнил тот день: это был первый день, который они провели вместе, трезвые, ничем не убившись, и его от смущения бросало то в жар, то в холод. Когда Денис вернулся из душа и, плюхнувшись рядом на диван, почти официально поинтересовался целью визита, Андрей чувствовал, что не может нормально связать и двух слов. Одно дело, когда ты перескаешься с человеком на нейтральной территории, еще легче, когда ты при этом обдолбан в слюни, но совсем другое, когда ты приходишь к кому-то прямо домой, и ловишь его взгляд, и прячешь свой, все думая «Что я делаю?»

Вместо ответа он протянул Денису кусок счета с запиской на обратной стороне. Тот медленно разгладил бумагу, сложил листок пополам и сунул его в карман штанов, словно скрепляя странный договор между ними.

Поцелуй отдавал мятной зубной пастой, волосы Дениса были влажными, и Андрей чувствовал, что его руки и ноги сделаны из ваты ― поначалу он не находил сил даже пошевелиться. Было страшно, в солнечном сплетении едко ныло. Он целовал Дениса, легко сжимая плечо и влажный затылок, не решаясь сделать что-то еще ― опустить руки ниже, прижаться, уложить его на диван. Если бы Денис сам не опрокинулся на спину и не потянул его следом, Андрей бы долго не смог зайти дальше того неловкого поцелуя.

Это был ужасно странный, неловкий раз: движения выходили чересчур поспешные от смущения, диван был слишком узкий, они пару раз стукнулись лбами, резко подаваясь навстречу друг другу. Когда Денис, выгнувшись, стащил с себя старые трикотажные штаны и вцепился горячими пальцами в пряжку Андреева ремня, у того снова закоротило все контакты. Он прижал его за плечи к дивану, целовал, гладил, царапал, снова целовал, и, прикусывая кожу на шее, услышал низкий грудной стон. Денис пах каким-то мылом, был гладкий, податливый, теплый, под Андреевыми пальцами перекатывались непривычно твердые мышцы ― все это вместе вышибало дух, заставляло по-настоящему терять голову.

«Ты, кажется, попал, дружище, а?» ― подумалось вскользь. «Ага, похоже, так», ― согласился про себя Андрей.

 

Он снова приходил на работу не выспавшийся, но теперь это был стоящий недосып. Не давила свинцовая тяжесть отходняков, он наоборот, болтал, шутил, смеялся, сделался прежним Андреем и на него не косились, как всю предыдущую неделю.

Игорян всегда являлся домой поздно и вечера они проводили у Дениса, а потом выходили из квартиры, и почти до утра таскались по ночному городу. Андрея беспокоило только, что они могут нарваться на кого-то из знакомых, потому приходилось выбирать самые отдаленные и безлюдные улицы, но это особо не обламывало. Они валяли дурака, забирались на заброшенные стройки, носились по темному пустынному скверу в паре кварталов от Денисова дома, сидели на ночных крышах, если попадались незапертые чердаки. Несколько раз катались по темным проселкам за окружной дорогой, но такие поездки всегда заканчивались одинаково ― трахом на заднем сиденье или прямо на траве под деревьями.

Все до конца у них произошло только во время третьей встречи, в Денисовой комнате на узкой кровати. В теории Андрей представлял себе, что и как, но с практикой дело обстояло не очень. Вику ему так и не удалось склонить к чему-то подобному. Было страшновато. Тот первый наркотический раз после «Сети» не шел в счет ― случившееся тогда осело в памяти яркой жгучей вспышкой, заставляло ладони потеть, а член напрягаться от одного только воспоминания, но все всплывало только на уровне ощущений. Когда Андрей видел голую задницу Дениса и представлял себе, как и что он бы с ним сделал, из глаз почти сыпались искры.

В тот день они ни о чем специально не договаривались, но перед тем как подняться к Денису, Андрей в одного выдул целую «крышку», чтобы унять покалывающую дрожь в пальцах.

Все вышло намного лучше, чем он представлял себе, и оказалось вовсе не так страшно. Строго говоря, бояться он перестал, когда осторожно протолкнул в затаившего дыхание, выгнувшегося и замершего Дениса первый, скользкий от смазки палец. Тот, глухо всхлипнул, зажмурился и сжал кулак на своем члене. Андрей постарался подстроиться пальцами в такт. Его собственные яйца готовы были лопнуть от возбуждения, но, стиснув зубы, Андрей не спешил, пока Денис, дрожа и ежесекундно сглатывая, сам не потянул его на себя.

Тот первый раз, когда Денис кончил под ним, обрызгав теплым живот и его пальцы, вдавился Андрею в подкорку тяжелой, нестираемой гравюрой ― распахнутые глаза, мучительно изогнутые губы, вертикальная складка между бровей. Было непонятно, как жить, если он вдруг всего этого лишится. Было страшно.

А еще Андрей много узнал о нем во время тех ночных прогулок. Узнал, что Денис едва заметно картавит ― этого он почему-то не заметил тогда на берегу водохранки. Узнал, что ему двадцать два и он на три года и месяц младше самого Андрея. Узнал, что он окончил городское художественное училище по классу живописи ― это его удивило больше всего. И рассмешило. Сложно было представить себе Дениса, который обожал «Колу», всякую сомнительную экстремальщину и забористые матюки за каким-нибудь допотопным мольбертом, сосредоточенно малюющим шедевр. Денис тогда рассердился на него, и заявил, что Андрей полный придурок и ни хуя не понимает. А еще он узнал, что Денисова мать умерла, когда он учился в десятом классе, а отца тот даже не помнил. И с тех пор они жили с Игоряном вдвоем. Узнал, что с ним всегда весело, и не важно, чем заниматься ― бросать камни в темную ночную реку, дуть дурь, резаться в старую приставку или слушать в машине диски с бесконечными записями какого-нибудь «Центра» или «Легенд Про». Узнал, что глаза у него серые, безо всякого намека на синий или голубой. Этого он тоже не замечал раньше.

Если бы Денис был девушкой, Андрей бы, не задумываясь, сказал, что влюбился, но про него он не смел даже думать такое ― Денис не был девушкой. И никто не знал про то, что они вытворяли на старой скрипучей кровати, пока Игоряна не было дома, в машине, в лесу на траве, на пустынных крышах, а один раз даже в подъезде. Андрей настрого запретил себе размышления на тему, что может произойти, если это дойдет до какого-нибудь Костяна или еще кого-нибудь. Стоило как следует задуматься о таком, то настроение с треском рушилось на целый день, а то и больше, в голове снова поднимал тревожный вой какой-то левый пес, ладони холодели, а рот наполнялся металлическим привкусом.

 

Неприятности начались на исходе второй недели накануне выходных, как всегда, с какой-то мелочи. Андрей ковырялся в телефоне, валяясь на Денисовой кровати, а тот сидел у компа и бурчал что-то насчет новых фильмов.

― Смотри, с Микки Рурком, ― швырнул он в Андрея пакетом из-под чипсов, ― пошли сходим, охуенный, наверно.

\- Чо? Микки Рурк? Он еще жив? ― рассеянно пробормотал Андрей, тыкая в клавиши.

― Дурак ты, Андрюха, и дураком помрешь ― это же Микки. «Сердце Ангела», «Красавчик Джонни», ты хоть что-нибудь смотрел? Так сходим? Завтра на вечерний можно.

Андрей, наконец, оторвался от телефона и начал прислушиваться ― вдвоем, в кино. Центр города, вечерний сеанс, куча знакомых.

― Да ну нах, ― как можно равнодушнее протянул он. И, увидев, как меняется лицо Дениса: брови хмурятся, а улыбка сползает, быстро добавил: ― Качни сейчас, дома посмотрим. Чего там за кино такое?

Денис не отвечал. Тонкие губы сжались, пальцы выстукивали по столешнице какой-то сбивчивый ритм. Андрей скроил непонимающую физиономию и пожал плечами. Денис, откинувшись на спинку кресла, спокойно произнес:

― Значит, со мной в кино ты не хочешь? ― Но пальцы барабанили по пластику все быстрее, и Андрей понял, что вот прямо сейчас начнется какая-нибудь пакость. Надо было спасать положение.

Протянув руку, он резко выдернул Дениса из кресла и усадил его к себе на колени, не давая вырваться.

― Не хочу, ― медленно произнес он, взбираясь губами по шее вверх, к самому уху, ― потому что точно знаю, чем это кончится ― в темноте, на каком-нибудь последнем ряду… Сечешь?

Но Денис не собирался сдаваться:

― Бля, да ладно, мы же оба знаем, что…

― Не веришь? Сейчас покажу.

Опрокинув его на кровать, Андрей навалился сверху, прижал к одеялу всем телом. Поцеловал. Еще раз. И еще, пока Денис из пружины не превратился в податливый теплый воск.

На этот раз Андрею удалось перехватить гол. Но внутри несмываемым чернильным пятном разлилась тревога.

 

И пиздец наступил гораздо быстрее, чем предполагал Андрей. Через день в воскресенье ему позвонил Костик.

― Бля, зёма, какого хуя?! ― материлась трубка знакомым голосом.

Андрей как раз собирался зацепить Дениса, по-быстрому смотать за родителями на дачу, может, даже, искупаться в тамошней мелкой речке, а потом замутить какую-нибудь развлекуху на двоих. Звонок Костяна вызвал глухую досаду.

― Ладно, хуй с тобой, то, что ты пропал на две недели, забудем, бывает. Небось, потрахивал кого, а? ― Андрею отчетливо представилась сальная ухмылка на Костяновом лице. ― Ну?

― Короче. Сёдня у Светочки днюха, едем отмечать ко мне, ― и, опережая возражения, забубнил: ― Не вздумай отмазываться, Андрюх, поимей совесть! Ты бортишь нас уже две… две, блядь, недели! Сёдня как штык, иначе я выведу тебя на чистую воду ― что за подругу ты там тянешь.

― Завтра на работу, - вяло буркнул Андрей, тоскливо понимая, что он поедет. Потому что иначе выходило так, что друзья для него больше ни хрена не значат, а Денис ― значит. А это было из рук вон неправильно. Недопустимо. Права на такое место в его жизни у Дениса не было.

― Да харош, когда это тебя останавливало? ― фыркнул Костик. - Через час подтягивайся ко мне, двинем.

Выругавшись, Андрей следом набрал Дениса.

― Слушай, тут это… сегодня ничего не получится, я Костяну пообещал к нему съездить. Не виделись давно и все такое…

Денис ответил не сразу. От этого молчания Андрей почувствовал, как за шиворот вползает холод.

― Угу. А что там? – наконец послышалось медленное.

Врать Андрей не собирался:

― День рождения, у телки его. На дачу поедем.

Снова повисла пауза. Андрей уже хорошо знал эти паузы – когда Денис бывал сильно сосредоточен или напряжен, он отвечал не сразу. Знал он и то, какое у него сейчас выражение лица ― нахмуренный лоб, чуть сжатые губы.

― На дачу, ― раздельно повторил Денис. ― Прям страшно, если ты возьмешь меня с собой?

― Ну-у… Там только свои собираются, ― брякнул в ответ Андрей, и тут же понял, какую хуйню сморозил.

На этот раз паузы не было.

― Значит, когда ты пялишь меня у всех за спиной ― я получаюсь свой, а на сраной даче с твоими дружками ― нет? ― четкие спокойные слова и тихий голос разъедали мозг ― настолько от них было стыдно.

― Денис, ты…

― Короче, ― он не давал договорить, не желал слушать. Что, в общем, было закономерным и правильным ― Андрей знал именно такого Дениса, иначе это был бы уже не Денис. Они стали слишком близки. Слишком. Непозволительно, блядь, близки. ― Больше я тебя не знаю. Звонить мне не хуй, и таскаться ко мне домой не вздумай. И сразу, блядь, все проблемы исчезнут. Считай, что не было ничего от слова «совсем». Меня тошнит с подкожных муток, не хочу даже начинать.

И все. Нажал отбой ― на дисплее мелькнуло «вызов завершен». Андрей ошалелым взглядом уставился на трубку. Хотя он давно знал, что этим кончится. Внутри медленно закипала злоба. Ну и хуй с ним. Много на себя берет, засранец.

 

Но следующий день с самого же утра расцвел кошмаром.

На злополучной гулянке Андрей вполне ожидаемо нажрался и, кажется, заблевал все клумбы. Со знакомых рож почему-то настолько воротило, что хотелось нарезаться сразу, чтобы никого не видеть. И еще чтобы стереть все еще звучащее в ушах «Больше я тебя не знаю».

Поначалу Андрей испытывал только ярость ― надо же, какой-то мелкий педик смел указывать ему, как себя вести. «Я тебя не знаю». Сраный пидарас. И тут же встревал ехидный голос: «Педик, да? А сам-то ты кто? Или, может, снова попробуешь напялить какую-нибудь полумертвую телку?» Одна мысль о подобном вызывала вполне физическую тошноту. Кураж слетел, хотелось только наливаться бухлом дальше, чтобы смазались морды вокруг и смялись мысли. Что он и сделал.

На следующее утро голова по ощущениям напоминала раскаленный докрасна свинцовый шар. Андрей словно возвращался в кошмар двухнедельной давности, когда он методично раскатывал себя на ремни и в едком зеленоватом тумане сливались дни, вечера и ночи. Было настолько мерзко, что хотелось заползти под одеяло и тихо умереть. Нет, не так. Заползти под одеяло и обнять Дениса. Прижать к себе, сморозить какую-нибудь смешную глупость и… попросить прощения. Да. Вот как хотелось. Не может же он из-за этой хуйни окончательно все сломать! Ведь у них, блядь, было! Такое было, что не задвинешь на хер просто так.

Запершись в рабочем сортире, он набрал номер, который уже заучил наизусть. «Абонент отключен или временно недоступен. Попробуйте позвонить позднее». Вот оно как. За-ши-бись.

Превозмогая головную боль и периодически накатывающую тошноту, Андрей кое-как дотерпел до конца рабочего дня. Вечером, усевшись в машину, позвонил еще раз ― та же потеха: «Попробуйте позвонить позднее». Ткнувшись лбом в руль, он попытался переловить и привести в порядок все мечущиеся по извилинам мысли.

«Больше я тебя не знаю».

«Гордая, блядь, тоже мне, сволочь. До хуя делов, так выебываться», ― шипел кто-то со злобным присвистом.

«А может, что-то случилось? Он бы не стал совсем отключать трубу, он бы просто послал еще раз» ― настаивал другой голос, спокойный и осторожный.

«Голоса в голове. Да ты ебанулся, дружище!» ― глумился третий, противный и хриплый.

Чтобы хоть как-то вправить мозги на место, Андрей выдул слабый штакет, и, в конце концов, решил съездить. Гордость орала как резаная. А еще принималась болтать насмешливым голосом Костика. Другой голос противоречил: «И что, так и будешь всю жизнь жить Костяновым умом?»

Андрей приказал всем заткнуться и вырулил со стоянки.

 

Дверь открыл Игорян. Увидеть его Андрей ожидал меньше всего ― обычно в это время Денисова брата дома не было. Он то ли где-то работал допоздна, то ли задерживался на других движках. Молча смерив гостя изучающим взглядом, Игорян все же посторонился и кивнул, предлагая войти. Закрыв дверь, выжидающе уставился на Андрея.

― А Дениса нет? ― Блядь, как будто было непонятно, к кому он явился. Две прошлых недели он частенько пересекался с Игоряном в этой же квартире, но то было мельком, и почти молча: когда тот громыхал в прихожей, а потом топал в зал, они с Денисом обычно сразу уходили.

― Дениса ― нет, ― кратко подтвердил он, сверля Андрея все тем же изучающим взглядом.

― Я звонил, у него телефон отключен, ― продолжал Андрей. Ладно. Просто убедиться, что все нормально, и свалить. Сейчас Игорян пожмет плечами, мол, ничего не знаю, это будет значить, что Денис попросту сменил номер или…

― В ментовке Денис, ― ничего не выражающим голосом все в той же лаконичной манере вдруг сообщил Игорян. ― Вчера забрали.

― То есть? За что? ― выпалил Андрей.

Денис… был в ментовке? Он ни хрена не понимал.

Игорян еще несколько секунд внимательно обшаривал его лицо. Потом, видимо, решившись, кивнул в сторону кухни. Андрей на автопилоте шагнул следом.

 

― Я так понял, что он совсем в гавно был, раз его патруль тормознул. Но ты ж моего братца знаешь. Нет бы, не вякать, сунуть им бабла или мне позвонить. Я точно там не знаю, чо-как, но, по ходу, он с ними закусился серьезно.

Ага, Андрей за эти две недели успел узнать его братца. Во всяком случае, он отлично представлял, что и какими словами, пьяный, да еще и на взводе Денис мог сказать патрульным.

Футбольная форма. В магазин через двор, полный быковатых фанатов. Да уж, такого Дениса он успел узнать.

― Ну и вот. Они, видно, то-сё, в отдел для выяснения личности, а у него при себе аж два коробка было.

В этом месте Андрей присвистнул. Как события разворачивались дальше, Игорян мог даже не рассказывать. Обнаружив траву, серые, конечно, тут же вцепились мертвой хваткой: кровь на наркоту, прессовать до утра ― у кого берешь, кому продаешь, и не ебет. Но даже тогда еще можно было спасти положение ― если бы Денис сразу позвонил брату или ему, Андрею, дело бы вылилось максимум в пять косых. «Ему? Андрею? ― ехидно подхватил мерзкий голос, ―тому, который в это время полировал клумбы у Костяна на даче?»

Блядь.

― В общем, сейчас уже дело делают вовсю. Он мне только сегодня под вечер позвонил с какого-то левого номера. Видно мозги слегка на место встали, и он там с кем-то добазарился на пару слов. Типа, чтобы я не волновался, ― в этом месте Игорян криво усмехнулся.

― И… что теперь? ― севшим голосом спросил Андрей. Язык словно оплело толстой липкой паутиной.

― А ни хуя, - Игорян опустил взгляд на обшарпанную столешницу, ― у меня в мусарне подхватов нету. Я узнавал, прямо сейчас это уже где-то пятнаху стоить будет, да не в деньгах дело, нашел бы, но надо знать, кому давать, и чтоб человек тебя тоже знал. У меня таких хуй есть.

И добавил, помолчав:

― Чо, жалко пацана. Если сядет, то там с таким характером, да еще и… ― договаривать Игорян не стал. Вздохнул и отвел глаза в сторону.

Мысли Андрея заметались с лихорадочной быстротой. Но вместе с тем он почувствовал странное спокойствие и собранность. Тяжело сглотнув, он посмотрел Игоряну прямо в глаза и, доставая мобильник, буркнул:

― Какой у тебя номер? Я, может, перезвоню. Скоро.

 

Когда Андрей в прихожей уже взялся за ручку двери, то услышал позади:

― Когда он позвонил, я тут же его комнату всю обшарил, придут же с обыском. Вот, на столе лежало, ― и протянул Андрею большой плотный конверт. Не заклеенный. Адрес тоже отсутствовал.

Тот молча взял конверт. Негнущимися пальцами выудил две бумажки: одна оказалась листом из блокнота, с которого на него смотрел он сам: улыбающееся лицо, в зубах зажата папироса, на голове идиотская «пацанская» кепка. Он хорошо помнил тот момент ― накурившись, они валяли дурака в его машине. Денис откопал этот, невесть кем забытый аксессуар, и они по очереди примеряли его, кривляясь и фоткая друг друга на телефон. «Эй-эй, пацанчик, мобилу дай!» ― «Ты с кем так базаришь, дерзкий?»

Рассматривая рисунок ― прищуренный взгляд, козырек, надвинутый на лоб ― он вспомнил, что потом Денис, стянул с него кепку, и они целовались. В груди отчаянно защемило. Второй листок оказался уже знакомым обрывком коммунального счета, только уже изрядно замусоленным. «Не сцы, никто не спалил, что мы ушли вместе». Андрей сжал пальцы, сминая многострадальный клочок.

― Я позвоню, ― уже с площадки коротко бросил он Игоряну, прежде чем за спиной лязгнул замок.

 

Родители были дома. Отца Андрей обнаружил в зале ― тот, напялив очки, с важным видом втыкал в ноутбук. Андрей прекрасно знал, что папаша подсел на пасьянсы, и почти каждый вечер с упоением раскладывал «паука». Лучше бы рубился в «Марио». Но сейчас было не до «Марио» и не до пасьянсов.

― Пап, ― усаживаясь напротив, сразу начал Андрей, ― мне очень нужно, чтобы ты сейчас позвонил своему Василь Палычу. В прокуратуре который.

Он выдал все на одном дыхании ― без пауз, без предыстории, думая только о том, каково там сейчас Денису.

Этот Палыч был близким другом отца еще со студенческих времен ― вместе учились на романо-германском. Потом еще какое-то время работали в одной конторе, а после их пути разошлись: Палыч подался в ментовку, потом даже получил второе высшее, юрфак, а отец Андрея, женившись, отбыл в Германию, где служил переводчиком при посольстве. Все это Андрей уже знал наизусть, потому что одна и та же история в подпитии повторялась на каждом из семейно-дружеских сборищ.

― Пап, это очень важно.

Андрей не представлял, как сейчас выглядит со стороны и каким голосом говорит, надеялся только, что отец, черт возьми, услышит. И поймет. В случае необходимости он готов был на что угодно. С такими просьбами он до этого к отцу не обращался.

Тот медленно отодвинул ноутбук, снял очки, и внимательно глянул сыну в лицо. Тот прямо смотрел навстречу, все еще сжимая в пальцах плотный конверт. Записка и рисунок ― все было там, на месте, в простом плотном конверте без адреса.

― Что случилось? ― голос отца был новым, спокойным и твердым. Такого голоса у него Андрею слышать еще не доводилось.

 

Едва дождавшись конца рабочего дня, Андрей чуть ли не бегом рванул на стоянку. Он знал, что Дениса выпустили еще утром ― Игорян рассказал. Понятия не имел, что сделает, что скажет, чувствовал только, что ему необходимо его увидеть ― увидеть прямо сейчас. Увидеть, просто убедиться, что все в порядке.

Не пряча машину за гаражами, как делал это обычно, он влетел в подъезд. Лифт не работал. Перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, помчался вверх. Пятый ― не так уж и высоко.

В пролете между третьим и четвертым Андрей услышал приглушенные голоса. Слегка притормозил ― оба голоса показались ему знакомыми.

― Да что ты? Забрали? Прямо всю? ― произносил хрипловатый, низкий баритон. В нем звенели холодные угрожающие нотки, но голос был очень знакомый.

― Нет, блядь, половину оставили. Надо думать, прямо всю ― весь килограмм с гаком. Изъяли при обыске.

Второй голос был на пару тонов выше и звучал насмешливо. Этот голос он узнал бы где угодно с закрытыми глазами. Денис! Сердце в груди заколотилось с бешеной скоростью, Андрей замер, держась за исцарапанную стену. Прислушался.

― И как ты со мной теперь рассчитываться думаешь? ― Голос набирал злой низкий тембр ― тип не шутил, точно. ― Ты, блядь, представляешь, сколько эта трава стоила? Тебе, огрызку, таких денег и в глаза видеть не приходилось.

Андрей слушал, соображая, кто же это там, с таким знакомым голосом. Слушал. Слушал. А потом дошло ― черт, да Беня же! Беня это был, точно, он.

Но Беня сейчас сидел в своей Москве. Откуда он тут взялся?

Чего за терка там у них?

― С хуя ли, приходилось, ― спокойно возразил Денис, ― это ж не первый кулек, который я двигал. И не только видел, но и в руках держал.

Андрею не нравился его тон, совсем не нравился. Оставалось только удивляться, откуда в этом мелком засранце столько гонора. Ноги сами понесли его вверх.

― В общем, слушай сюда. Месяц. Через месяц чтобы все бабки были у меня. Мне класть, как ты их намутишь, сосать у всех подряд станешь, или…

Беня не закончил фразу ― увидел Андрея. Денис тоже его заметил, улыбнулся. Нехорошая вышла улыбка.

― Чего тут у вас? ― без церемоний вклинился Андрей. Беня молча сверлил его взглядом, словно, соображая, как поступить. Денис чуть склонил голову, и Андрей увидел на правой щеке огромную лиловую ссадину. Беня? Или в ментовке?

― Ладно, ― наконец кивнул Денис. Вышло слишком насмешливо. ― Закругляемся. Беня, вощем. Травища твоя у меня, завтра утром приходи, верну. Не хочу никому отсасывать. И банчилу другого ищи.

Повернувшись, Денис направился к лестнице. Рот Бени сам собой широко разъехался от удивления, которое тут же сменила ярость, и он двинул за Денисом. Беня не любил, когда над ним издевались, уж Андрей прекрасно это знал. Денис стоял к нему спиной и ничего не замечал. Или ему просто было по хрену.

Андрей перехватил искаженный злобой взгляд друга и медленно покачал головой. Со стороны лестницы донеслось едкое:

― Видишь? Смотри. Он бы и тебя за кило травы отсасывать у всех подряд заставил. Потому что настоящий друг. Охуенные, Андрюха, у тебя друзья. Цени.

И пошагал вниз.

Беня, не двигаясь с места, пялился на Андрея ― ничего не понимал. А тот, все еще заступая ему дорогу, слушал удаляющиеся шаги: вниз, вниз, все тише, тише.

Еще минута, и Денис будет на улице возле арки. И догонять его будет бесполезно.

Андрею ни с того, ни с сего подумалось, что, получается, самая важная временная мера в их гребаной жизни ― это минута. Короткая, паршивая минута. Да и сама жизнь, если разобраться ― одна минута. Между рождением и смертью. И просрать ее по хуйне ничего не стоило, и разменять на никчемное дерьмо ― тоже.

Глянув на Беню в последний раз, он повернулся к нему спиной. И бегом рванул по лестнице вслед за Денисом. Сердце выпрыгивало, неслось, подгоняло. Минута еще не прошла. Он успеет.


End file.
